marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gateway (Earth-616)
; Ally of Generation X, M-Twins, Eden Fesi; Reluctant ally of the Reavers, Spiral | Relatives = Bishop (alternate reality great-grandson) Shard (alternate reality great-granddaughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Australia; formerly Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback; Massachusetts Academy | Gender = Male | Height = 4' 6" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Australian, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ascetic | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | PlaceOfDeath = Cavern-X, Arizona, USA | Creators = Chris Claremont; Marc Silvestri | First = Uncanny X-Men #229 | Death = | HistoryText = Reavers Nothing is known about the indigenous Australian identified only as Gateway prior to his forced servitude with the Reavers, a band of criminal cyborgs using his teleportation abilities to travel to remote locations to loot and pillage. The Reavers held him hostage by threatening to irretrievably destroy one of his people's sacred places, forcing his ancestral spirits to become demonically enslaved and walk forever lost in other-dimensional "Dreamtime". His true name apparently known only to himself, it was the Reavers who bestowed the moniker "Gateway", treating the man more as a utility, spending virtually every moment sitting atop a rock near their Outback base of operations. Tracking the Reavers from a Hong Kong raid, the X-Men defeated them in battle. The Reaver Skullbuster told Gateway he would be released from all obligations to the cyborgs if Gateway would use his powers to liberate them one last time. Agreeing, Skullbuster and two others made good their escape. Having run off the Reavers, the then-transitory X-Men took over their abandoned Outback town headquarters. Gateway began volunteering his abilities to facilitate the X-Men's travels, the telepathic Psylocke using her powers to directly communicate to him where they wanted to go. In many ways, Gateway became an unofficial member of the team during this time, yet remained a constant mystery. At one point, he brought the young mutant named Jubilee to the X-Men's base after she followed the women of the team home from a California shopping spree. Gateway seemingly did so deliberately, and even verbally greeted Jubilation, but his reasoning is unknown. Shortly after, the escaping Reavers returned, their numbers bolstered by the Hellfire Club's Donald Pierce, Lady Deathstrike, and her own cybernetic henchmen: Macon, Cole, and Reese. This reinforced lineup managed to the chase off the temporarily outnumbered X-Men, reclaiming their town and severing the heroes' relationship with Gateway. Gateway was forced into serving the Reavers again, until a cadre of Sentinels wiped out the cyborgs. Generation X Some time later, Gateway appeared at the campus of the new Massachusetts Academy branch of Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, wherein members of the young mutant team, Generation X, received training in the use of their powers. Here, Gateway continued his mysterious meditations, though breaking his long silence at one point to utter the name of Penance, a young mutant he had brought to the school. Gateway's presence at the school was evidently motivated by the redemption of guilt for playing a role in the destruction of another group of mutant students, the Hellions. It was also revealed that Gateway was a one-time mentor to the young mutant St. Croix Twins, Claudette and Nicolette, when they were merged together to impersonate their older sister, Monet. X-Treme X-Men Eventually, Gateway teleported away from the Academy, deciding his time with Generation X over. He later appeared to the renegade X-Treme X-Men team after the apparent death of Psylocke, revealing to the X-Man Bishop that he was his great-grandfather. Endangered Species Gateway returned to Australia, resuming his life as a hermit. He was attacked and apparently killed by the Marauders for his knowledge of Destiny's Diaries. Secret Warriors & X-Force He, however, reappeared, taking care of Eden Fesi, a teleporter. He was visited there by Nick Fury who wanted to recruit him into his Secret Warriors, but refused to let his disciple go with him, and later made him join them when Quake and Druid came. He was once more used by the Reavers who were intending to blow up Utopia, and threatened to terminate his family and village if he refused to cooperate. He managed to call X-Force via Deadpool. He later opened a portal to return the X-Men of Earth-295 to their world. Gateway would stay with X-Force until he was apparently destined to die again, this time by the hand of Ultimaton. Psylocke managed to use Gateway's last breath to teleport them to a random location, which appeared to be a possible future. His corpse was probably disintegrated in the explosion. Dawn of X Gateway was later seen alive and well presumably resurrected in Krakoa by the Five. He was shown helping teleport Captain Kate Pryde and her Marauders from Taipei to London. | Powers = Trans-Dimensional Gateways: Gateway is in tune with the spiritual force of his people that allows him to create teleportation "gateways" from one location to another. Gateway creates these warp tunnels, which can traverse both time and space, by whirling his bullroarer over his head. Gateway somehow causes a burning fire to appear before him when he creates one of his gateways, though the role that the fire and the bullroarer play in the creation and functioning of the gateways is unclear. The gateways can be used for both observation and transport. The exact limits of how much mass can be transported is yet to be revealed. There are no known limits to Gateway's teleportation range. He has, for example, transported the X-Men from Australia to the United States and back using his powers, as well as transporting them trans-dimensionally to another Earth. He also opened up gateways that observe past events, such as the one that allowed the feral X-Man Wolverine and the ninja named Elektra to learn the truth behind the powerful psionic being known as Onslaught. *''Trans-Realm Clairvoyance: This power enables him to view other times, dimensions, and physical planes. He is virtually omniscient, as he is described as "the repository of the knowledge of humanity, the living index of every hard earned scrap of information gleaned in our ascent from mindless savagery." '''Psionic Speech': Gateway also possesses psionic abilities that allow him to communicate with telepaths. Gateway apparently prefers this method of communication over the verbal method, having spoken out loud only twice during his association with the X-Men. It was this ability that allowed him to communicate with the X-Man Psylocke to ascertain where and when the X-Men wished to be teleported, as well as knowing when they wished to return or what their exact location was at the time they wished to come back. Gateway also once spoke to the telepathic Generation X member named Chamber psionically, as well as regularly communicating psionically with the St. Croix twins. | Abilities = Gateway is skilled in wilderness survival and the lore of his people. | Strength = Normal Strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bullroarer, which helps him to create gateways. | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Gateway }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Precogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Bishop Family Category:Indigenous Australian Category:Significant Threats Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Normal Strength